Forever and Always
by artist98
Summary: Joy Mercer ran into a super cute guy and she tells Nina Martin about it. The dilemma: Nina is dating that super cute boy that Joy ran into. And that super cute guy, well, he's head over heals for Nina. Rated T. AU FABINA, Peddie, Mamber. Hints of Jara and Pifie
1. Issue in the Making

**Hey!  
**

**I'm just gonna warn everyone, that I'll probably have super random titles or chapter names, but that's because I name whatever chapter or story I'm working on after the first song that I listened to while making. For this chapter, that was the title of the fanfiction, which is forever and always by Parachute. It's an awesome song. So, if any of you wonder why the titles are pure random-ness, it's because of that!  
Anways,**** I'd like to thank everyone that commented, favorited, or whatever to my one-shot. I was so happy about it! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**No One's POV **

Nina Martin sat at her desk, board out of her mind. Her boss was out of town on a business trip, her boyfriend was on a trip for a major surgery he had to do. And her best friend was on her honeymoon with Nina's brother. They just got married a week previous, and now Nina had nothing to do but sit at her desk doing nothing for 8 hours.  
Nina finally snapped out of her gaze when the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she asked, trying not to sound too bored.  
"Hey Nines!" Her boyfriend, Fabian Rutter, said on the other line.  
"When are you going to be back? I'm so bored! And when I go home, I'll be bored as well!" Nina complained.  
"I'll be back in a few hours. I'm driving back as we speak." Fabian told her.  
"Okay. Will you be back when I get home?" Nina asked hopefully.  
"Probably. I'll see you soon." He said.  
"Alright. Bye. I love you." She said.  
"I love you too, bye." He said and hung up. She sighed and put the phone down, putting her face in her hands, and sighing loudly, causing people to look at her. She ignored their looks and decided to take an early lunch break.

She grabbed her brown leather purse and white button down coat. She walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button. The elevator arrived in what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. Nina walked into the elevator and an awkward silence filled the air as she pressed the 'L' button, and everyone stared at her.  
The elevator ride took forever, stopping at almost every floor in between the eleventh floor and the lobby. When it reached the bottom floor, everyone pushed by Nina to get out, almost knocking her over. She rolled her eyes at them and walked out.

The cool autumn air hit her face as she walked down the crowded street. Nina walked straight into the warm and cozy café that she and Fabian went to every week. They went there, because they had met in line, when Fabian had lost his glasses that day, and ran into her in line.

_Flashback_

_Nina stood in the long line, waiting patiently to get her vanilla bean frappe. The line slightly moved forward, and when she stopped, someone body-slammed into her back. She caught her balance and turned around.  
"I'm so sorry! I've lost my glasses and didn't see, I'm far-sighted. Let me buy your coffee to make it up to you." The man said, quickly. Nina laughed.  
"Thank you." She said, not wanting to argue over anything at the moment. When they got to the front of the line, he had paid for their coffees and were sitting at a booth, talking as if they've known each other for years.  
"Well Fabian, as much as I'd love to stay and talk, I should probably get home. My roommate might get worried." Nina said.  
"Alright. Well, I'll see you later?" he asked.  
"Yeah, here's my number." She said, handing him a crumpled up napkin with her phone number written neatly on it. He ripped off a portion of the napkin and scribbled down his number and handed it to her. She smiled and took the number.  
"I'll see you later." Nina said, and they took off in opposite directions. Nina couldn't wait to tell her roommate._

Nina laughed, remembering the time. Her roommate, Amber Millington, was super excited, and wouldn't stop squealing for three hours. Nina went to the line and got her usual vanilla bean frappe and sat down in the same booth that she and Fabian sat in when they first met. She took a sip of the steaming hot coffee as the bell rang, signaling that someone had entered the café. Nina turned to see who walked in and saw her boss, Joy Mercer.  
"Joy! What are you doing back? I thought you wouldn't be back for two more weeks?" Nina asked.  
"Well, I got to leave early. Oh, guess what! I ran into this really cute guy today. He's so sweet! Sadly I didn't get his number." Joy said, sitting down across from Nina in the booth.  
"Well, you'll probably see him again." Nina reassured.  
The bell rang again.  
"Oh! He's here! How do I look?" Joy asked, panicking almost.  
"You look fine, Joy." Nina laughed and turned around to see who walked in. Nina saw Fabian. She jumped up out of her seat and ran over to him.  
Joy sat at the booth, staring at Nina, who was hugging Fabian, the really cute guy she ran into.  
"Fabian! What are you doing back so early?" Nina asked, completely shocked that he was back, but ecstaticed that he was back.  
"Well, when I called, I was back at the apartment. I got home this morning, two hours after you left. And I knew you'd be here for lunch break." He laughed, wrapping her in his arms. She slipped her arms around his neck.  
"Well, I'm so happy you're back! It was so boring without you." Nina complained. Fabian laughed and kissed her forehead.  
"Well I'm back." Fabian reassured her. She smiled and pecked him on the lips.  
"Come on. I wanna introduce you to my boss." Nina said.  
"One second. Just let me get a coffee." He said. She nodded and walked back to the booth, where Joy was.  
"So, where was that really cute guy you met today?" Nina asked.  
"That guy you were hugging." Joy said, playing with her fingers.  
"Fabian? My boyfriend Fabian? He's the really cute guy you met today?" Nina asked, shocked.  
"Yeah." Joy mumbled. Nina pursed her lips, while Joy sighed nervously.


	2. The Lie

**I know this chapter isn't as long and the first one, but I had a really good ending for it! And because of the awesome reviews I got on the first chapter, well, that just helped my good mood. SO, in comparison to the chapter one, it's short. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously on Forever and Always_

"So, where was that really cute guy you met today?" Nina asked.  
"That guy you were hugging." Joy said, playing with her fingers.  
"Fabian? My boyfriend Fabian? He's the really cute guy you met today?" Nina asked, shocked.  
"Yeah." Joy mumbled. Nina pursed her lips, while Joy sighed nervously.

No One's POV

Nina sighed inwardly, the air getting extremely awkward. Fabian walked over and sat down next to Nina, breaking the silence, although there was still a little bit of awkwardness in the air.

"So, this is my boss, Joy Mercer. Joy, this is Fabian. She told me that you two ran into each other earlier today…?" Nina said to Fabian, making it sound a bit like a question.  
"Oh yeah! That's why you looked so familiar! Yeah, we bumped into each other this morning." Fabian said. Nina nodded, with a thoughtful look on her face.  
"So, how was your trip?" Nina asked Joy as Fabian wrapped his arm around Nina. Joy tried to hide the jealous look on her face. But not before Nina saw it.  
"Good. You know the usual. Well, I mean, as normal as a business trip for a magazine can be." Joy laughed. Fabian laughed and Nina forced a smiled and a little laugh.  
"Well, business trips are usually boring, aren't they?" Fabian asked. Joy smiled and agreed.  
"So Fabian, what do you do?" Joy asked.  
"I'm a doctor." Fabian said. Joy just fell for him more.

"Really? That is so cool!" Joy said.  
"Eh, kind of, I guess. I mean, performing surgeries isn't exactly too much fun. But, you get to know that you saved someones life, which is pretty fun I guess if you look at it that way." Fabian said. Nina smiled and Joy laughed.  
"So, I guess we should be heading back to the office shouldn't we?" Nina asked. Joy nodded.  
"Yeah. It was nice meeting you Fabian." Joy said sweetly.  
"It was nice meeting you too." Fabian said, holding out a hand for her to shake. She accepted.  
"I'll see you when you get home." Fabian said, wrapping Nina in his arms.  
"Okay." Nina laughed, hugging him back. He gave a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you." He said.  
"I love you too. I'll see you at home." Nina said, giving him one last kiss and her and Joy left.  
They walked back to the office in total silence, which was out of the ordinary, because they usually almost never ran out of things to talk about.

While they were in the elevator ride up to the eleventh floor, it was just them, so Joy spoke up.  
"Listen, I really didn't know that he was your boyfriend." Joy said.  
"It's fine. I mean, I know that other girls are attracted to him, I had a jealous ex-girlfriend after me for a few months when we began dating." Nina said, cringing a bit at the memory of Anna.  
"Yeah," Joy said.  
"Just promise not to try anything on him?" Nina asked.  
"Of course! I would never do that to you!" Joy exclaimed. They smiled at each other and got off of the elevator when it reached their floor, and went back to walking as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Although, Nina never did realize that when Joy made that promise, her fingers _might_ have been crossed behind her back.

* * *

**Dun! Dun! DUN! See, i had an awesome ending to this chapter! Let's see what Joy's gonna do. Because even I don't know that right now! Oh! And I want to have at least five reviews before I post chapter three! **


	3. The 'Interview'

**Sorry it took a little bit to make this chapter. My dad was on the computer all day yesterday, so I was on my Mom's laptop, and this was saved on the computer that my dad was on. So, I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer that I forgot it the beginning chapters but don't feel like editing: I do not own House of Anubis, although I do in my dreams.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously on Forever and Always_

Although, Nina never did realize that when Joy made that promise, her fingers _might_ have been crossed behind her back.

**No One's POV**

At the end of the work day, Nina went back to little house that her and Fabian live in. She walked into the quaint and cozy little one floor home. Nina put her purse down on the kitchen table and walked into the living room. Fabian was sitting on the sofa, watching sports. Nina laughed silently to herself and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Hey." She said,  
"Hey, how was work?" Fabian asked as Nina let go of him and sat down next to him on the sofa, and he wrapped his arms around her once she sat down.

"Good. Well, after lunch it was." Nina replied, laying her head on his chest. He chuckled.  
"Yeah, same." He said. She tilted her head up to look at him, and he placed a short and sweet kiss on her lips.  
"So, what's for supper?" Fabian asked.  
"I'm not sure. What are you making?" Nina asked.  
"I can make a phone call to that Chinese restaurant." Fabian suggested. Nina laughed and rolled her eyes, but agreed. He called the restaurant and placed an order, they said it would be delivered in twenty minutes.

"You know, our three year anniversary is coming up next week." Nina told him.  
"I know. You really think that I'd forget the day that I found my love?" Fabian asked. Nina smiled from ear to ear and kissed him.  
They continued to kiss until the doorbell rang. Fabian sighed and got up to answer the door. Instead of it being the food delivery person, it was Joy.  
"Nina. It's for you!" Fabian shouted. Nina got up and ran to the door as Fabian walked away.  
"Joy! What are you doing here?" Nina asked.

"I got a call and they want to do an interview about the magazine, so I thought, who better to send than Nina?" Joy said.  
"That's great! When is it?" Nina asked.  
"Next Tuesday." Joy said.  
"Oh, I can't. That's Fabian and my three year anniversary." Nina said.

"I think you should take it. We can just move the date to when you get back from it." Fabian said, walking in and eating a banana.  
"Fabian! We're about to have dinner in a few minutes!" Nina scolded.  
"Come on Nines. Please?" Joy begged.  
"How come you can't send someone else?" Nina asked.  
"Because, I trust you to make the magazine sound amazing! Not that it isn't already, though." Joy said. Nina sighed.

"I don't know. Can I get back to you on the answer?" Nina asked.  
"Yeah, of course! Take your time." Joy replied.  
"Thanks. I'll see you later." Nina said.  
"Bye, see you at work." Joy said, walking away.  
Joy walked to her car and got in, driving to her house. It was a bit bigger than Nina and Fabian's house, but it wasn't anywhere as colorful as theirs.

As Joy was getting into bed, she felt a pang of guilt. I mean, she was lying to Nina.  
Because there was not an interview next week, she just needed Nina out of the picture for a few days so she could get Fabian all to herself.

With one last guilty thought, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So, Joy's got a plan. Lets see how far she gets with that plan. Although knowing the die-hard Fabina fan I am, it's going to blow up in her face! Ha Ha!  
I'll have ch. 4 up soon. I promise! **

**5 reviews for an update. **


	4. Losing Touch

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to put this up, well it was only a few days, but still. I finally finished this, so I'm happy. I've had such a busy weekend. Yesterday was my sisters birthday, I had to altar serve at a wedding, and then today was Mother's Day and my mom always invites people over for a brunch, and they finally all just left!  
Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. If i did Fabina would never had broken up and Joy wouldn't be hell bent on getting Fabian to be hers.  
Here's chapter 4, enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously on Forever and Always_

As Joy was getting into bed, she felt a pang of guilt. I mean, she was lying to Nina.  
Because there was not an interview next week, she just needed Nina out of the picture for a few days so she could get Fabian all to herself.

With one last guilty thought, she fell into a deep sleep.

**No One's POV**

Nina woke up locked in Fabians arms. She smiled and slowly got up, trying not to wake him up. That didn't work because right when she got up, he woke up.  
"Morning." He said, sleepily.

Nina smiled and replied, "Morning."  
"What time is it?" He asked, starting to sit up.

"Six am. I was trying not to wake you." Nina said, walking over to her dresser to pick out her outfit for the day.  
"It's fine. I need to be at the hospital in two hours anyways." Fabian told her. He got up and walked over to Nina, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Fabian, I have to get ready. I have to leave my six-thirty." Nina said, trying to wiggle out of his grip.  
"Five more minutes." He complained, burying his head into the nape of her neck. Nina sighed.  
"Come one Fabian. I don't want to go to work today, but I'd rather go there then get fired." Nina told him, finally getting out of his grip, "Besides, today's Friday. We have the whole weekend to ourselves."

He shrugged, and went to grab some clothes for the day. Nina hopped in for a five minute shower, then blow-dried her hair and quickly curled her hair. She then got dressed. Her outfit was a black dress with white lace at the top, black heels with a small bow on them, and a diamond necklace. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Fabian trying to tie his necktie.

"Need help?" Nina asked him walking over.  
"Yes please." He mumbled. About two minutes later Nina had finished with his tie and went to get her purse.  
"I'll see you for lunch, right?" Nina asked him.  
"You can count on it, if I don't get hung up at the hospital. The café?" Fabian said.  
"Yep. I'll see you then." Nina said, giving him a quick kiss and went out to her car.

At work, Joy was in her office, worrying about what she would tell Nina for the 'interview'.  
So far she had: Nothing. Therefore, she was panicking.  
She knew she was out of time when the familiar clicking of Nina's shoes on the buildings' hardwood floor echoed all the way to Joy's office.  
She could hear Nina humming happily for some unknown reason. She recognized the song as 'Put Your Records On'. Joy couldn't recall who sang it, but all she knew was that Nina loves that song.  
She took a deep breath as there was a knock on the door. Nina.

"Come in!" Joy shouted.  
"Hey!" Nina greeted. Joy gave her a fake smile.  
"Morning!" Joy replied.  
"I was about to go get some coffee. You want any?" Nina asked Joy.  
"No thanks." Joy refused. Nina nodded and went to go to the lunch room in the office and filled up a mug of coffee and added sugar and creamer. She walked back to her desk and sat down, going on her computer. She pulled up the internet and started looking at music to write about.

Once she settled of which artist she wanted to talk about, which Taylor Swift was starring as Eponine in Les Miserables. She started writing her article.  
She continued working on it until lunchtime. Nina grabbed her purse, jacket, and left for the café.  
Joy watched Nina happily walked out of the building from her office window. She sighed and went over to her desk, and plopped down on the chair.

* * *

**Done! I haven't figured out how many chapters this will be, so lets see where this goes. I'm gonna put a poll up on my profile in a bit, so please vote. And Taylor Swift actually is playing Eponine in Les Miserables on broadway.  
I really should pre-write these chapters since i'll post a chapter then less than 24 hours later, I'll get 5 reviews, so yerp. **

**Because of all the success I've been getting on this, 10 reviews until the next chapter!**


	5. Castle on a Cloud

**Sorry it's not that interesting right now, but I can't really do much more until people start voting on the poll on my profile. So, until then, i can't really uploas more chapter. gotta go to school! Enjoy!  
****Disclaimer: I will never own HOA, sadly. **

* * *

_Previously on Forever and Always_

Joy watched Nina happily walked out of the building from her office window. She sighed and went over to her desk, and plopped down on the chair.

**No One's POV**

Nina walked happily to the café.  
All she could think about was Fabian, but she didn't understand why. She loves him, but he's never been on her mind so much. Until now, and she doesn't understand it at all. She knows Joy likes him, but she would never take Fabian from Nina. Never, they're too good of friends for Joy to do that to Nina. Or so she thought.

She walked into the café and saw Fabian sitting at their normal booth. Nina smiled to herself and walked towards him.  
"Hey," she said sweetly, sliding into the seat across from him.  
"Hey, so, have you thought about doing the interview lately? Because I think you totally should." Fabian told her.  
"Yeah, I've been thinking about it. I guess I'll do it. I don't know. I've just been getting this gut feeling that I shouldn't go. And as much as I want to ignore it, I can't we both know that my gut instinct is always correct." Nina said as Fabian got up and slide into the booth next to Nina.  
"I know, but this is a huge opportunity for you and the magazine." Fabian said, wrapping his arms around Nina and kissing her cheek.  
"I know it's a huge opportunity, but it doesn't make sense that Joy gave the interview to me, when she loves the limelight and has always loved do the interviews, it just doesn't add up." Nina sighed.  
"Well, you're going to nail that interview. And I'll be watching it the day it airs. Okay?" Fabian replied. She sighed again.  
"Alright, I'll tell Joy I'll do the interview. But I'm going to be four hours away from you for almost a week." Nina pouted. Fabian laughed.  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm just a car ride away and we'll talk everyday. Alright? So don't you worry a bit. No one can sweep me up when you're gone. And you better not fall for someone over there." Fabian warned her.  
"Fabian, I'm only going to be gone for a week." Nina laughed.  
"Yeah, but if a lot can happen in a second, just think of what can happen in a week. And I fell in love with you in a week. So it's possible." He told her. She smiled and kissed him square on the lips.  
"I love you." She said smiling at him.  
"You know I love you too." He told her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.  
"So you're gonna go?" he asked.  
"Yeah," she sighed, "I guess I am."


	6. Summertime

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it's short, but i need more people to vote on my poll. Thanks to all those who have reviewed! You rock! Anyways, here's chapter 6!  
**__**Disclaimer: i don't own HOA, but i do keep pressing CAPS LOCK ON ACCIDENT, see?**_

* * *

_Previously on Forever and Always_

"So you're gonna go?" he asked.  
"Yeah," she sighed, "I guess I am."  
_

**No One's POV**

That night, Nina got home late, due to being held up at the office. Although Nina didn't get to spend as much time with Fabian, it was good for him. See, he was planning something very, very special for Nina since their anniversary was coming up. And I think you can guess what it was.  
Due to being held up, she got home at six o'clock that night. When she walked into their house, it smelled like someone had been cooking.  
Curiously, she walked into the kitchen, and saw Fabian pulling something out of the oven. It was lasagna. Nina smiled and walked over to him.  
"Hey. What made you want to cook suddenly?" Nina asked as he put the lasagna down on the stove.  
"Well, I thought, that since I didn't get to cook for you that often, then I would tonight." Fabian said, wrapping his arms around Nina's waist and pulling her into a kiss.  
"Alright," Nina laughed once they broke apart.  
"Oh hey, I got the mail and there was a letter from Patricia and Eddie, and I thought that you'd want to open it. So, it's on the counter." Fabian said, getting out some plates and putting them on the table.

Nina went over and opened the letter.  
"Aw! It's a wedding invitation!" Nina said, smiling as she read the letter. She couldn't have been happier for her friends.  
"Oh, cool! When is it?" Fabian asked, walking over to Nina and looking at the letter over her shoulder.  
"It says in one month. So, June 30th." Nina said.  
Fabian nodded and brought the lasagna over to the table for supper.

* * *

After supper, Nina and Fabian were cuddled up on the couch, watching 'How I Met Your Mother'** (A/N I'm not sure if they have that show in England, but it's an amazing show!) **Nina kept laughing but all Fabian could do was look at Nina and smile.  
"So, did you tell Joy that you'd be going?" Fabian asked Nina once there was a commercial break.  
"Yeah, I did. She was happy I could go." Nina replied.  
"Great, it stinks that you won't be here for our anniversary though." Fabian said.  
"I know," she started, "But, like you said, we could always have our date when I get back."  
"I know, I know. But I still worry about you." Fabian said.

Nina rolled her eyes and buried her head in Fabian's chest, and soon fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**There it is! It's not that good, but it will eventually get better!  
5 reviews and poll votes for another chapter! **


	7. Out of Time

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update. But, this chapter is major! I'm so happy about the amout of reviews, although I only got 4 votes on my poll, this is where the truth comes out. Sorry I couldn't make it longer. I didn't know how to continue it, but I like the ending to this chapter. You might not though. It's a cliffy(: Sorta. Anyways, I have an important authors note on _Until We Wake _so please go check that out.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing on HOA, only the plot line of this story..*sob sob***

* * *

_Previously on Forever and Always_

Nina rolled her eyes and buried her head in Fabian's chest, and soon fell asleep in his arms.

**No One's POV**  
_The Day Before the 'Interview'_

Nina walked into work the day before the so called 'interview'. When she reached her desk, she heard yelling going on in Joy's office. So, being the naturally curious person she is, she went to listen in. While she was listening in, she heard something that struck her curiosity.  
"I know! Just please, she's supposed to be arriving tomorrow, I just need you to keep her busy for a week. You owe me. You know that. "Joy said.  
There was a silence until she started speaking again, "Keith, we've been over the plan many times. She leaves for a week, and I start my plan on getting Fabian, and if all goes as plan, when she gets back, Jobian will be here to stay."  
At that, Nina barged into the room, her face was full of anger, and she was boiling mad. Joy saw Nina's furious expression and quickly hung up.  
"N-Nina, what are you doing here so early?" Joy asked nervously.  
"Well, I thought that it'd be good to come to work before I leave. Now, I'm actually glad I came, because I know that this whole 'interview' thing was a complete scam! I can NOT believe you! I thought we were friends, but I guess not." Nina said, not breaking her furious glare.  
"Please, I can explain." Joy pleaded.  
"I already know, you wanted me out of the way so you could have Fabian, MY BOYFRIEND, to yourself so you could try to steal him from me. Which, by the way, he would NEVER EVER leave me!" Nina exclaimed, suddenly glad that they were the only ones in the office floor.

"Come on, please, it was a stupid thing of me to do." Joy begged.  
"No, it's too late. I quit. I'll come back later to get my things, when you aren't here." Nina said angrily, and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her.  
When Nina arrived back to her home, she was even more fuming. She had just quit her job. And she loved that job. Oh well, she could always get a new job that was just as good.  
Fabian was sitting on the couch, watching some random show. He heard the door slam shut, and he jumped, turning around to see who did it. And all he saw was a furious Nina. He jumped up and ran over to her.  
"Hey love, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"Joy. She lied about the interview. It was just a scam; she wanted me out of the way so she could steal you from me." Nina said, putting her bag down on the table.  
"Seriously? You know that I would never leave you, right?" he said.  
"Yeah, I know that. I told her that." Nina told him.  
"Good. Well, good that she told you. Not good that she was scamming you. Us." He replied.  
"And that's not all. Before I stormed out, I quit my job." Nina confessed, closing her eyes in fear of what his response would be.

* * *

**Ugh. My mouse just did a suicide dive off my desk. Grr. **

**Anyways, hope you liked it! 5-10 reviews for chapter 8!**


	8. UNI

**I'm SOOO sorry for the long wait! I had major writers block for this chapter and it's still pretty short. SO, sorry about that. I probably shouldn't be posting this today, since I'm like 'typing and spelling challenged' today, so sorry for any mistakes. I actually want to see if someone is willing to count how many mistakes I've made, and post a review telling me how many I made! By the way, there is like one or two curse words in here, so, consider this a warning. Although they aren't really bad.  
****  
By the way, If you don't know who Ed Sheeran is, stop what you're doing and look him up on youtube. I've been listening to him for a while and while I was writing this chapter.  
****I'd like to thank all my reviewers! You guys keep my writing! Oh, and i totally know what you want to do, you want to look at my Fabina Songfics cause nobody looked at my new one.  
Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. **

* * *

_Previously on Forever and Always_

"Good. Well, good that she told you. Not good that she was scamming you. Us." He replied.

"And that's not all. Before I stormed out, I quit my job." Nina confessed, closing her eyes in fear of what his response would be.

**No One's POV  
**Before Fabian could respond, although he wasn't mad as much as he was shocked, the phone rang. Nina practically bolted to the phone and picked it up.  
"Hello?" Nina asked into the phone.  
"Hey Nina! How's it going?" Mick asked.  
"Fine," Nina said, "How's the honeymoon?"  
"Great! We're heading back now and Ambs wanted to know if we could come over." He asked.  
"In a little while, Fabian and I are kinda busy." Nina told him, but she didn't want him to get the wrong idea.  
"Oh, okay. I'll call you later. But don't have too much fun." He said and hung up before she could yell at him, so she settled for an eye roll.

She looked back over at Fabian. He had a thoughtful face on.  
"So? Are you mad at me?" Nina asked quietly.  
"Of course not Nina. You'll find a new job. But I'll be back; I have to have a few words with Joy. She's still at the office, right?" asked Fabian. Nina nodded and he left the house, going straight to his car.  
When he arrived at the office, he walked straight to Joy's office and walked in, not bothering to knock. She was sitting at her desk, on her laptop.  
"I can't believe you." Fabian said. She looked up.  
"Look, I apologized, there isn't much else I can do." Joy told him. Fabian rolled his eyes.  
"That's bull. You basically betrayed Nina! She was your friend! Do you do this to all your friends? Or only the ones in a happy relationship?" Fabian exclaimed. Joy looked down.  
"What do you want me to do? I've apologized, but she won't accept it, so she quit." She said.  
"You know what you could've done? Accepted the fact that I will NEVER like you. I love Nina. And especially now will I never like you. In fact, I kind of hate you. Why couldn't you have just left Nina and me alone? I love her and she loves me. Is it that hard to understand?" Fabian bursted. He couldn't take it anymore, he just popped like a bubble.  
"I'm sorry." Joy mumbled.  
"Yeah, so am I. That Nina had to put up with a selfish bitch like you for all these years." He said and stored out if the office building, leaving Joy in tears in her office.  
Deep down he did feel bad, but she did deserve it.

Right?

* * *

**You wanna answer his question?**

**Reviews: 5-10 for chapter 9!**


	9. All About Us

**Thanks you guys for the instant replies! You still wanna check out my Fabina Songfics? 'Cuz I bet you do(:  
I think you guys will love this one. I tried to make it long, it's the best I could do!  
Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Le Gavroche. **

* * *

_Previously on Forever and Always_

"I'm sorry." Joy mumbled.  
"Yeah, so am I. That Nina had to put up with a selfish bitch like you for all these years." He said and stored out if the office building, leaving Joy in tears in her office.  
Deep down he did feel bad, but she did deserve it.

Right?

**No One's POV **

So, let's flash forward to Nina and Fabian's anniversary. Nina was sitting in her and Fabian's room getting attacked by Amber, Patricia, Mara, and Patricia's twin, Piper. All the girls were fussing over Alfie proposing to Piper just last week. Nina was happy for her friend, of course she was. But, a tiny part of her was jealous. Fabian and she had been together way longer than Alfie and Piper, and she was already engaged. Of course she would never admit to being jealous. Nina always felt like a mean person whenever she was jealous.  
Anyways, Amber and Piper were attacking Nina with makeup. And when they were finished, it looked like she was barely wearing any! It was just highlighting her eyes and cheekbones. Patricia and Mara were ransacking her closet, looking for anything and everything formal. Until they found the perfect outfit. They shoved it at Nina and pushed her into the bathroom. When she came out, they all gasped.  
"You look AMAZING, Nines! " Piper exclaimed. Nina smiled and blushed.  
"Seriously, Fabian is going to die when he sees you." Amber said Mara and Patricia nodding in agreement.  
"Thanks." Nina said. Amber pushed her out the door.  
"Go get him!" She yelled as Nina tumbled out of the room, barely keeping her balance. Fabian was standing in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. Nina kept herself unnoticed by Fabian, and snuck behind him, wrapping her arms around him. He slightly jumped and turned around, placing a soft and gentle kiss on Nina's lips. She smiled when they broke apart and he looked her up and down.  
"You look perfect." Fabian said, looking into her eyes. Nina smiled and blushed as he grabbed her hand.  
"Come on, let's go." He said, leading her out the door.  
When they got into the car, Fabian pulled out a blindfold and covered Nina's eyes.  
"What are you doing?" Nina asked with a slight laugh.  
"I'm covering your eyes. Don't worry, I don't like it either." Fabian said as he started driving.  
"Why don't you like it?" Nina asked.  
"I can't see your beautiful eyes with the blindfold on." He told her, making Nina blush like crazy. Nina smiled.  
"You're so sweet." Nina said.  
They continued their conversation until they pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. Fabian parked the car and got out, then ran over to Nina's side and let her out. He shut her door and turned her so she was facing the restaurant and took the blindfold off. It was one of their favorite restaurant's to go to on a very special occasion, Le Gavorche. Nina turned around, hugging Fabian.  
"I can't believe you made us reservation's here!" Nina exclaimed as Fabian spun her around.  
"Well, I know how much you love this place, so I reserved us a table." Fabian said. He intertwined his and Nina's fingers and they walked into the restaurant.

About two or three hours later, they left the restaurant, the blindfold going back on, and Fabian set off to the last destination, the beach. Nina smiled when she took off the blindfold, seeing the beautiful sight in front of her. They took off their shoes and left them in the car and Fabian folded up the bottom of his black tuxedo pants. Nina took this as an advantage and started running. He quickly folded up his pants and chased after her, catching her about ten minutes later. They collapsed onto the soft sand and looked at each other.  
"Hey Nina, I think I saw a cool shell back there, you wanna go find it?" Fabian asked Nina. She nodded and got up, running up to the ocean.  
"I don't see anything. " Nina said, turning around. She gasped when she saw Fabian down on one knee, holding a black velvet box. He opened up the lid, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. There was a diamond in the middle, which wasn't that big, and had little ones around it.  
"Nina, I love you. I've loved you ever since I accidentally ran into you. And I'm still sorry about that, but it was one of the best things I've ever done, because that's how I met you. I fell even more in love with you on each of our dates. Especially the one when Amber and Mick decided to tag along and Mick accidentally pushed us into the fountain. And this whole thing with Joy just reminded me how much I need you. I love you Nina. Forever and Always, Remember? So, will you marry me?" he asked, holding her hand.  
By the end of his little speech, Nina was in tears. She couldn't speak, so she just kept nodding. HE got up and picked her up and spun her around in a hug.  
Once she was back on the ground, Fabian slipped the ring on her finger and gave her the best kiss of her life.  
The second best being their first kiss.

* * *

**OKAY! Here's the link for Nina's date outift: polyvore cgi/set?id=50804601&.msg=**

**I would've put it up top, but Nina's ring is in it and I didn't want to give any spoilers away!  
**

**5-10 reviews! **


	10. The Only Exception

**Hey! So, I'm officially out of school! Therefore, you can hope for chapter updates more frequently!  
This is the Peddie wedding!  
Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, Paramore's song The Only Exception, or anything like that!**

* * *

_Previously on Forever and Always_

By the end of his little speech, Nina was in tears. She couldn't speak, so she just kept nodding. HE got up and picked her up and spun her around in a hug.  
Once she was back on the ground, Fabian slipped the ring on her finger and gave her the best kiss of her life.  
The second best being their first kiss.

**No One's POV**

Now it's the day before Patricia and Eddie's wedding. Nina, Amber, Mara, and Piper were all getting ready. Piper was the maid of honor, since she was the brides' twin sister. All the boys were in a room, on the opposite side of the small building they were in. Patricia and Eddie decided to get married on a beach, so nobody was wearing shoes, well, except the priest that was performing the ceremony.  
The bridesmaid dresses were a light coral with intricate silver designs on the bodice, and then the dress flowed away from the body, ending at the knees. The maid of honor's dress, or Pipers dress, was a darker coral with no designs, but there was a silver beading at the bottom and top of the dress. The girls had on silver flats so they weren't standing around barefoot.  
Patricia's wedding dress was just plain amazing. It was a silky, white color, strapless; there was a train at the end. The most extravagant thing about the dress was the torso, which had very, very subtle silver marks that blended in with the dress perfectly. She had on a pair of cheap, black flip flops.  
Her makeup was also subtle, just like everyone else's, but hers was a bit darker, and instead of having pale pink lips, like the other girls, she had a dark red color. Her red hair was in perfect ringlets, with a diamond beret in the back of her hair, holding back at least two curls.  
Nina's hair was straightened perfectly and half pulled back in a clip. Mara's hair was curled. Amber's hair was straightened, and then put in a fishtail braid that was placed over her shoulder. Piper had her hair also straightened with a small diamond clip in her hair.

After they finished getting ready, they were called out. Piper walked out with Alfie. Mara walked out with Jerome. Nina walked out with Fabian. Amber walked out with Mick. Eddie decided not to have a best man, and just let the guys choose who they wanted to walk down the aisle with.  
The pair walked down to the front and separated, standing on either side. Eddie stood at the front, nervously pushing his feet in the sand. When Eddie was about to have a nervous breakdown, Patricia started walking down the aisle. Eddie was staring at her as if they were the only two in the world. Nina and Fabian shared a small smile, knowing that that would be them in a few months.

* * *

_**Check out my Fabina Songfics!**_

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful and Nina and Amber couldn't help but cry. Piper was about to, but stayed strong for her big sister. Mara was crying as well. Patricia was only tearing up, she refused to let herself cry and Eddie was also tearing up, but stayed strong for Patricia.  
After the ceremony, everyone went to the reception. Patricia and Eddie went to greet guests. Fabian immediately pulled Nina onto the dance floor. There were a bunch of other couples on the dance floor. The song that was playing right now was The Only Exception by Paramore. Nina wrapped her arms around Fabian's neck and he placed his arms around her petite waist. As they were dancing, Nina spotted someone that she hoped she would never see again. Joy Mercer. Nina's eyes grew cold as she looked at the girl, sitting down at a table, talking to one of Eddie's cousins. She looked around the room and spotted Nina and Fabian. Her eyes grew large and she quickly returned to her conversation.  
"Fabian, what is she doing here?" Nina asked coldly. He turned around and saw Joy.  
"Patricia must've invited her. We only told Amber and Mick about the fake interview. So, she never found out and invited her." Fabian told Nina.  
He pulled Nina back towards him and they continued to dance. She couldn't help but laugh when Fabian twirled her around and she laughed whenever he did that, he twirled her several times.  
After that song was over, Nina and Fabian went over to congratulate Patricia and Eddie.  
"Hey guys!" Nina said, walking up to them with Fabian, who had his arm around her.  
"Hey!" Patricia said.  
"Congrats you guys!" Nina exclaimed, giving them each a hug.  
"Thank you! I can't wait for Piper and Alfie's wedding. Then yours and Fabian's. Now we just need Jerome to man up and propose to Mara." Patricia said.  
"Well, word on the street is Jerome might be proposing soon, like in a few weeks." Eddie said, Fabian nodding in agreement.  
"Yeah, whenever you have your Girls Night Out, all the guys get together and Jerome told us last week." Fabian said, "Just don't tell Amber. Then Mara won't be surprised. I only told Eddie and Mick when I was planning on proposing to you."  
Nina smiled as Fabian wrapped his arms around her. Amber skipped over to them.  
"Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Sweet!" Amber exclaimed, giving them both a huge hug.  
"Thanks Amber." Patricia laughed. Amber smiled.  
"Oh, why is Joy Mercer here?" Amber asked.  
"We invited her, why? I thought you guys liked her?" Eddie asked.  
"You never told them?" Amber asked. Nina and Fabian shook their heads.  
"Told us what?" Patricia asked.  
So Amber, Nina, and Fabian all took turns telling them the story.  
"Do you want me to go over there and tell her to leave?" Patricia asked.  
"No, it's fine. As long as she keeps her distance from Fabian and I, then I could care less where she is." Nina told her. Patricia nodded.  
"But if you want her gone, just tell me." Patricia told them. They nodded and the group went over and sat down at the table with Mick, Alfie, Piper, Mara, and Jerome.

* * *

**So, that's my Peddie wedding! I'm probably going to make a second part to it, I'm not sure.  
As you can tell, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FABINA SONGFICS! If you do I'll love you forever, if you don't, well then FORGET YOU AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!  
Sorry I'm really hyper right now, my mom gave me coffee! Bad, bad idea. **

**5-10 reviews AND 5 reviews on my Fabina Songfics for chapter 11!**


	11. The Wedding part II

**Hey! So, here's part two of the Peddie wedding. Personally, i like the ending, it has a bit of a twist, but I'm not gonna give away too much of it(:  
Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, but if I did Eddie would've been in the first season and Peddie would've started sooner and Fabina would have never broken up. **

* * *

_Previously on Forever and Always_

So Amber, Nina, and Fabian all took turns telling them the story.  
"Do you want me to go over there and tell her to leave?" Patricia asked.  
"No, it's fine. As long as she keeps her distance from Fabian and I, then I could care less where she is." Nina told her. Patricia nodded.  
"But if you want her gone, just tell me." Patricia told them. They nodded and the group went over and sat down at the table with Mick, Alfie, Piper, Mara, and Jerome.

**No One's POV **

At the table, Jerome and Alfie were goofing off, Mara and Piper were scolding their boyfriends or fiancées, Amber was trying to get Mick to dance, Patricia was trying to get Eddie to tell her where their honeymoon was, and Nina and Fabian were about to go dance.  
"Come on Mick, please!" Amber begged.  
"Ambs, you know I love you, but I don't dance." Mick said.  
"Amber, you can dance with us." Nina said. Amber agreed and sent a disapproving look at Mick. He sighed and got up, following them to the dance floor. Amber squealed and walked over to Mick. Fabian and Nina laughed and he pulled her closer as they began to dance.  
"So, when are we going to start planning our wedding?" Nina asked.  
"Whenever you'd like to start." Fabian said, kissing her forehead. She laughed as the song changed to an upbeat, happy song. Amber ripped Nina from Fabian's grip and began dancing with her. Mick and Fabian rolled their eyes and walked back to the table.  
"Where are Nina and Amber?" Patricia asked the guys.  
"Well, I was dancing with Nina, but Amber ripped her away from me, so now they're dancing." Fabian said, taking a seat.  
Just then, Joy walked over to Amber and Nina.  
"Nina? Can we talk?" Joy asked.  
"There's nothing to talk about Joy. Okay? You lied to me because you wanted to steal my boyfriend away from me." Nina said.  
"I know, and I realize that it was wrong, I shouldn't have done it." Joy said. Amber rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not talking about this at one of my best friend's wedding." Nina said and she and Amber walked away and over to the table.  
"Come one guys! The food was just put out!" Eddie exclaimed and the guys ran over to the buffet. The girls rolled their eyes.  
"What do we see in them?" Patricia asked.  
"I'm not completely sure." Amber said. The girls laughed as they reached the boys at the buffet, grabbing everything that could fit on their already overflowing plates. Patricia, Amber, and Nina laughed as they saw them piling food onto their plate. Mara and Piper just rolled their eyes, but started laughing when they saw Jerome and Alfie's expressions.  
"Leave some for everyone else!" Amber told them. The girls took food, but the amount they took was about a quarter of the amount the boys took. As they walked back to the table, the boys were practically shoving the food down their throats.  
"Slow down, you don't want to choke." Nina told Fabian, who listened to her.  
"You too, I don't need a dead husband on the honeymoon." Patricia said. Eddie slowed down. The rest of the boys slowed down, not wanting to get scolded.  
Joy looked over at the happy couples and sighed.

If only she told them the truth about being sorry. A minor glitch in the plan wasn't enough to stop her from getting what she wanted. In a months' time, Fabian would be hers and Nina would be out of the picture completely.

* * *

**Oh Joy, will you ever learn? I guess not. Please check out my other Fanfics!  
****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 5-10 for the next chapter!**


	12. Wedding Plans Change

**I know this chapter is short, but I wanted the Fabina wedding to have it's own chapter. Yep, it's come up! This idea actually was in my dream. It's this chapter and the next one that was my dream which I don't understand why it was. Oh well.  
Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, only the plot line of this. **

* * *

_Previously on Forever and Always_

If only she told them the truth about being sorry. A minor glitch in the plan wasn't enough to stop her from getting what she wanted. In a months' time, Fabian would be hers and Nina would be out of the picture completely.

**No One's POV**

It's been a week since Peddie's wedding and so far there was no sign of Joy. Maybe that's because she's been planning on how to get Fabian to be hers. But, what she didn't know is that something was going to happen, making her plan impossible to take action.  
Right now, at Nina and Fabian's house, they were sitting on the couch, cuddled together, watching TV and talking. Then an idea popped into Nina's head.  
"Fabian?" Nina said, breaking the silence that had fallen just a few minutes ago.  
"Yeah Nines?" He asked.  
She looked down at her hands and continued, "What if Joy comes back before our wedding and breaks us up?"  
"Nina that will never happen, alright? I love you too much to let Joy or anyone ruin that? Alright?" He told her.  
"I know it's stupid, but still. It could happen, I worked with her for a long time Fabian, she is manipulative and nothing stops her from getting what she wants." Nina told him.  
"Okay, so when we get married, she can't break us up, so what would you say, if in two days, we go down to City Hall (A/N I'm not sure is there is a City Hall in England, if not use your imagination!) and get married. I know it's not a big ceremony, but we just have Patricia, Eddie, Amber, Mick, Piper, Alfie, Mara, and Jerome come." Fabian said. Nina smiled.  
"Could we? I mean, the longer we wait, the longer Joy's window of opportunity is, even though she never had a chance." Nina said.  
"So, nothing fancy. I'll wear a tux, you can be wearing just a dress and we get married." Fabian said. Nina laughed and wrapped her arms around Fabian.  
"I love you." She whispered into his ear.  
"I love you too." He replied and kissed her.  
"Alright, let's call everyone and tell them. I'll call the girls and you call the guys." Nina said and got up to get her cell phone while Fabian grabbed the house phone.  
The calls were short and easy, except Amber.  
"What! I was going to plan your wedding! This can NOT be happening!" Amber exclaimed.  
"Amber, calm down. Can't you plan Piper and Alfie's wedding?" Nina said.  
"I already planned that. But yours was going to be huge and everyone was going to be there and it was going to be amazing!" Amber said.  
"Amber, I'm sorry you can't plan it, but this is something Fabian and I have to do. I love him and the longer we wait means the longer Joy has to possibly steal him from me. Amber, I don't want to lose him. Can't you respect that?" Nina said.  
Amber sighed, "Alright. I'll meet you at City Hall in two days." And with that, she hung up. Nina sighed and put her phone down. She walked over to Fabian, who was just hanging up, and sat down next to him.  
"How'd everyone react?" He asked.  
"Everyone was fine and is coming. Amber was a little offended, she said she wanted to plan a huge and amazing wedding for us." Nina told him, making him laughed.  
"Well," He said and pulled her into his arms, "as long as your there, it can be anywhere."  
"Well, it's my wedding too, so obviously I would be there." She laughed.  
"I'm trying to be romantic!" He said. Nina laughed and kissed him.

They couldn't wait to get married. It was only two days away. Two days and Joy wouldn't ever have that slim chance of somehow stealing Fabian from Nina. Two days and they would be together for the rest of their lives. Two days and Nina Martin would be Nina Rutter.

* * *

**Yay for Fabina wedding! Now, I'm going to do the classic thing that you'd expect from a Fabina wedding. You'll see what happens. How about you guys try and guess what's gonna happen?  
And, Forever and Always is coming to an end! There are only like two more chapters left. I might do a sequel, I'm not sure. Tell me what you think. And thank you for all the reviews, you guys are awesome!  
**

**5- 10 Reviews for whatever chapters next. **


	13. Forever and Always

**So this is th final chapter of Forever and Always! Thank you to all those who read and reviewed! There is a poll on my profile for if i should make a sequel for this or not, so go vote! This is what all of you have been waiting for, the Fabina wedding. What Nina tells the girls explains why I made them basically elope, so pay attention to that. And I'll see who reads the authors notes at the top by how many people vote.  
Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Dancing in the Dark by Dev or Shut Up and Dance by the Victorious Cast, I only own the plot line. **

* * *

_Previously on Forever and Always _

They couldn't wait to get married. It was only two days away. Two days and Joy wouldn't ever have that slim chance of somehow stealing Fabian from Nina. Two days and they would be together for the rest of their lives. Two days and Nina Martin would be Nina Rutter.

**No One's POV**

It was two days later and the girls were in Nina and Fabian's house getting ready. Fabian was with the boys at Mick and Amber's home.  
"Nina, are you sure that you want to go through with this? I mean, don't you want a nice, big wedding, with everyone there?" Amber asked.  
"Amber, that's not what weddings are about. Wedding aren't about the dress, hair, makeup, how big or fancy it is. It's about the fact that you're about to marry the person you love, and beginning your lives together with your friends and family to witness it. That's what wedding are about. They don't have to be huge and fancy with everyone you know there." Nina told Amber. Piper smiled.  
"You know, I've never thought about that." Piper said. Nina smiled.  
Nina was wearing a white lace one shoulder dress that ended mid-thigh and had a thin, braided, brown leather belt around her midriff, with brown, lace up heeled ankle boots that matched the belt. Her hair was perfectly curled with some pieces pinned back, her makeup done naturally.  
Amber was wearing a pale pink strapless dress that ended mid-thigh with silver cage heels. Her hair was in little ringlets with a silver headband, her makeup was also done naturally.  
Mara was wearing a baby blue knee length dress with white ballet flats. Her hair was straightened and her makeup was barely noticeable.  
Finally, Patricia was wearing a purple knee length dress with silver ballet flats. Her hair was curled and her makeup was only black eyeliner.

The girls got in Amber's car and drove to City Hall. Once the girls arrived, they saw the guys standing in front of the room where the ceremonies take place.  
Okay, now we're gonna flash forward a bit to when Nina and Fabian are at the altar and everyone is sitting down watching the ceremony. Right now, the priest or minister was speaking.  
"If anyone is to object to the matrimony of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. At this point, it felt as if time froze. And time unfroze when Joy barged through the doors.  
"I object!" She exclaimed. Let's just say, if looks could kill, the look Nina's giving Joy would've killed her ten times already. The only thing that was running through everyone's mind was 'How did she find out about this?'  
Fabian whispered something in Nina's ear and walked down to face Joy.  
"What are you doing Joy? I love Nina, that plan you had would never have worked. So just give up already!" Fabian told the girl that was trying to sabotage the wedding.  
"Oh please, if you really loved her, wouldn't you have gotten married at a church or something? Not eloping." Joy said.  
And that was when Nina walked up to Joy and told her the exact same thing she told the girls, "Joy, you're forgetting a little thing about weddings. It doesn't matter about the dress or hair or makeup or where it is. The only thing that's important is that you and the person you love are beginning your lives together and that you have the people that mean the most to you there to witness it. Besides, do you honestly think that I would be that shallow to love him more if he and I got married in a church? No, I wouldn't, so why don't you just give up, he doesn't love you. But that doesn't mean there's someone out there that will love you. So, just leave."  
At that, Joy turned around and slowly walked out of the wedding. The couple went back up to the altar and the wedding continued on as planned.

* * *

After the wedding was over, everyone when back to Nina and Fabian's house. Amber had brought these little heart cookies that had either wedding dresses or tuxes on them. Now, she was telling everyone that she made them, but it was obvious that she bought them since everyone has tried her cooking and came to an agreement that she should never cook. But that didn't stop her from saying she made them, I mean, she's Amber, what do you expect?  
"Alright, now I know that this wasn't the proper wedding we all expected, I mean, come on. If anyone were to elope, we expected it to be Patricia and Eddie. But still, congratulations. And I got you this." Amber said, getting a slap on the arm from Patricia as she handed Nina and Fabian an envelope.  
They opened it and saw two plane tickets to Ireland.  
"I know that Nina has always wanted to go there. You guys leave in a week for the honeymoon which is for three weeks." Amber said.  
"Thank you Ambs!" Nina exclaimed, getting up and hugging her BBFF (Best British Friend Forever).

About three hours later, they all headed out to supper, courtesy of Pifie. It was at a nice restaurant and afterwards, Amber dragged everyone to a club, The Bronze **(A/N anyone know what show The Bronze is from? It's an old show.) **So, as of now, Amber and Nina were dancing to Dancing in the Dark by Dev.  
"So, how does it feel to be married?" Jerome asked Fabian as they sat down at a table, watching the girls dance.  
"Knowing that I get to spend the rest of my life with Nina, it feels amazing." Fabian told them. He saw the girls dancing on the floor and laughed a bit.  
"I know, that's exactly how I felt. Except with Patricia not Nina." Eddie said.  
"Are we really letting the girls dance alone? I mean, anyone could walk up and start dancing with them." Jerome said. And with one shared glance the guys walked over and started dancing with the girls as the song changed to Shut Up and Dance by the Victorious Cast.

* * *

Once it was almost midnight, everyone went back home. At Nina and Fabian's house, they got into their pajamas and climbed into bed. Nina was lying on her right side with her head on Fabian's chest and he was lying on his back with his arms around Nina.  
"So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Nina Rutter?" Fabian asked.  
"It feels amazing." Nina said.  
And before they fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms, the couple shared a kiss.  
Yeah, life was gonna be good for them.

* * *

**The end!  
I'm pretty satisfied with how this ended, so I hope you liked it! Again, thanks for all the subscriptions, reviews, favorites, and just for reading! You guys are awesome!  
Even though it's the end, I'm still gonna say it: Review!  
Love you guys! And a quick shout out to Daughter of Hades 14 for guessing what I was gonna do in the Fabina wedding! **


End file.
